Everyone's a winner
by Waiting for my Soulmate
Summary: Never rated anything before, so it might be a little high. PercyOliver SLASH, but no sex, love's much more fun :). My first fic, so please review, thanks


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character, and I'm not making any money from this, so please don't sue (  
  
Harry looked up and saw Percy striding through the entrance to Gryffindor common room, looking rather distracted. Since he was the only person in the room, Harry felt obliged to say 'hello', even though he liked Percy least of Ron's brothers. Percy came and sat with Harry, an unusual occurrence, as Percy preferred to spend his free time either with a good (large) book, or volunteering for extra prefect duties, on top of those he had as head boy. "Working hard Harry?" he asked politely "um....yeah, it's divination' said Harry, '...rune casting" A thought suddenly came to him "here, Percy, would you mind if I practiced on you? Only, Ron's gone off somewhere and I really need to get this work finished before the Quidditch game tomorrow" Percy wasn't too keen on having his future told, but, he sighed to himself, if he didn't help Harry, he wouldn't be setting a good example as head boy. So he waited while Harry collected the rune stones and their pot and answered the questions on his birthdate and star sign. Finally Harry was ready and he cast the runes, scattering a few on the floor. "Right,' he said, more to himself than to Percy, 'looks like you've got a big week coming up, there's an emotional crisis, something you've been waiting for.....hmm. That's odd, perce, you're going to start an important relationship. Or it could be that you're going to have an unfortunate encounter with a...camel, it looks like". Harry grinned sheepishly, "sorry, I don't think I've quite got the hang of this yet".  
  
Later, when Ron came back, Percy heard Harry's second attempt at runes which, he had to admit was pretty funny, almost as hilarious as Ron's own attempt at completing their assignment. Then it was time for a little study, no need to slack off just because it was a Friday night, and up to bed. Percy knew he'd have to go to sleep early, instead of his usual practice of reading by the soft candle light for a while, because his only room mate was Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain, and Wood was always in bed early the night before a Quidditch game. Sure enough, as Percy pushed open the door, the lump in the opposite bed rolled over and groaned, causing Percy to close the door quickly, lest the noise from the common room wake his room mate. He knew from first year experience that Wood did not like to be woken up, and would be especially ratty the night before a match, having been hours trying to formulate last minute strategies.  
  
The next day Harry and his team mates walked out on to the pitch and took their places in the circle around Madam Hooch. Harry was always nervous before a game, despite the fact that the team had never lost since Harry had joined them in his first year. He was even more nervous because of the Grim he had seen and the continued presence of Dementors at Hogwarts. The game started and suddenly Harry could only think of the Snitch. The game moved swiftly despite the rain, but it soon came to its abrupt conclusion as the Dementors flooded the stadium and Harry plummeted from his broom. Later, in the hospital wing, the team broke the bad news to Harry, and informed him that Wood had still not returned from the game. Most of them thought it would be kinder to just let him work out his frustrations before attempting to comfort him over the loss.  
  
Back in the common room, Percy remained in the chair by the fireside, reading his book. He had watched the match, obviously, but saw no need to prolong the agony by reliving the moment over and over again. As he looked up Percy saw Wood walking slowly in to the room, dripping wet and still in his Quidditch robes. Wood didn't acknowledge Percy's presence; he looked like he was a blind man as he headed up the stairs to the dormitories. Sighing, Percy got up and followed his room mate, not sure what to do or say, but feeling as if he had to do something. He opened the door to the dorm room and saw Wood, sitting on his bed, just staring in to space. As Percy approached Wood looked up and turned wondering eyes up to his year mate. "Hey', said Oliver, in a dreadful hollow voice. Percy sat down on his own bed, "Do you want to talk about it?" "Talk about what? We lost. For the first time in over two years. I've been getting used to winning and I forgot how much I hate losing". As he spoke, and much to Percy's dismay, tears began to slip down Oliver's cheeks. He wasn't sobbing, but somehow the quiet misery was harder to watch. Feeling sorry for the other boy, Percy moved across the room and sat next to Wood, putting his arm around Wood's shaking shoulders. Somewhat to Percy's consternation Wood turned in to his shoulder, now crying, still silently, in to Percy's neck. To his surprise Percy found the sensation quite enjoyable, a thrill running through him at Wood's touch. He tried to think of things his mother said to make people feel better, but mostly he listened to Wood's broken mutterings about losing, failing and Quidditch being the only thing he was good at. Percy, in his turn, tried helplessly to think of things to say which would stop Oliver beating himself up. Somehow, in the time it had taken to calm Wood down, they had fallen in to a hug, each pressed against the other, with Percy uncomfortably wedged against the bed post. When Wood stopped shaking he looked up to find himself looking straight in to Percy's eyes. "You've got blue eyes', he said, wonderingly *how come I've been sharing a room with him for 6 years and I only just noticed that?* "Um...yeah...I know" stammered Percy, a little thrown by the sudden change of subject, and a little unsteady at the closeness of Wood's face to his own.  
  
"I'm sorry, that was such a stupid thing to say", Wood pulled away from Percy's arm and buried his face in his hands. "No, no, it's not stupid, it was just a little bit unexpected, that's all", Percy moved across the bed and put his arm back around Oliver's shoulders, as the handsome Quidditch captain had started to shake with suppressed sobs again. At Percy's touch Wood flinched and shrugged off the hand. Percy was more than a bit confused "What's the matter? I'm only trying to make you feel better, isn't that what friends do?" he asked, well aware that, although they had been roommates for their entire Hogwarts careers, they had never been what could be called friends. "Nothing's the matter', lied Wood, his voice still muffled. Slightly offended that Wood was rejecting him.....that is...his offer of comfort and friendship *when had he started caring that Wood rejected him personally?* Percy moved off the bed and began to move across the room to his own side but Wood suddenly reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him down on to the bed again. "Don't be like that' he said, his smile shining out from behind the misery on his tear stained face, 'I didn't mean to be cross, I'm just a bit....confused." Percy became aware that he was back, pressed in to the bed by Wood, lying by his side, his glasses askew. Wood reached out and pushed Percy's glasses back in to their proper place on his nose, but Oliver's hand did not leave Percy's face, instead he began to stroke his cheek, slowly. Percy thought about protesting but he found he was quite enjoying the sensation, so he closed his eyes, giving Wood permission to continue. He was not sure what to expect but when he felt the soft touch on his lips he knew what he had been waiting for. The kiss started chaste, but soon became more passionate as both boys began to realise how right this felt. The kisses continued as Oliver's hand left Percy's face and travelled slowly down his chest, pushing him harder in to the bed. Percy followed Oliver's wishes and went passively, lulled by the intense kisses, Oliver's tongue now sliding gently against his own, leaving Percy helpless against his touch. "Now this...I know I can win" breathed Oliver against Percy's neck, barely audible. But Percy heard it and, before he knew what he was doing, or why, he had pulled away from Wood. "Is that what you think this is? A competition? What am I, a bloody trophy?", he shouted, unable to reconcile the feelings he had just been having with the rude shock that Oliver thought of this as a conquest, to prove he was not a failure. Ignoring the stricken look on Wood's face Percy turned and left the dormitory.  
  
Wood couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Everything was going so well, just the way he had been dreaming since he first realised he loved Percy, sometime in the fourth year. Then he had to go and blow it all with that stupid, stupid comment. He didn't even know why he said it, he just wanted to say that something about today finally felt right, but it had come out so wrong. He thought it was ironic that the actions that had driven Percy away had merely confirmed in his own mind the feelings he had been harbouring. And now Percy was going to hate him, was probably on his way to see Dumbledore to request a change of room. Oliver realised that he wanted to tell Percy everything then, if he still wanted to leave, Oliver wouldn't stop him. But the time had come to stop hiding his feelings. With that thought he pulled out a box hidden deep under his bed and sat with a determined air on Percy's bed, drawing the curtains around him.  
  
Percy returned to his room after a long walk, to find Wood had gone. Percy wasn't sure if he was glad not to have to face Oliver or if he would rather have had it out with his roommate. He moved to the bed, tired and ready for sleep, pulled back the curtains and jumped back; yelping with shock to find Wood sprawled on the bed, sound asleep. *God, he looks young like that* Percy thought helplessly, *he has to be...not on my bed. I'm mad at him, I don't need to go getting all emotional over him* With that thought he reached out and shook Wood awake, his heart pounding as Oliver's eyes opened and looked in to Percy's. He sat up quickly, offering the box he was holding. Percy looked dumbly, mutely asking what this new surprise was. Wood thought he'd better start explaining, before Percy got angry and threw him out. "They're my journals, from the first year, right up to today. I want to show you a few things" he said in a rush. Before Percy could say anything Wood had pulled out one of the books and muttered a spell over it, "It's like a decoder', he explained, catching the confused look on Percy's face, 'it's so I can keep others from reading it, even of they found the books" Wood slowly began to flip through the pages, until he found what he wanted "There." He said, "Read that entry" Percy took the book and began to read, recognising the incident as a moment in his fourth year, when he and Wood, along with some other boys from Gryffindor, had come across a large group of Slytherins, tormenting a young Hufflepuff. The entry recalled how Percy alone had been brave enough to stand up and question what the Slytherins were doing, saving the young boy from whatever else the group of bullies had in mind. Unfortunately, their wrath was now directed at Percy, who endured twenty minutes of pain and humiliation before Professor McGonagall had intervened. Percy recalled the incident well, but some things seemed different when they came from Oliver's journal. He finished reading and looked questioningly at Wood "That's the first time I saw you as anything other than a bookworm, and it's grown from there" Wood confessed. "Every other entry is just like that one, you can read the whole book, and all the others too, if you want, they all say the same thing." Oliver stopped and took a deep breath, his plan having reached it's conclusion. "I think I might be in love with you and I understand if you want to change rooms or report me or whatever, but I think it's time that I told someone and it might as well be you", he said this very quickly, but Percy heard it all. The shock on his face was evident, but there was also something else there, hope maybe. "Wood, um...that is...Oliver? This has been a bit of a shock, but I'm certainly not going to report you. If it's alright with you, I'd like to sleep on it and we can talk in the morning, would that be ok?" Wood nodded tightly and slid belatedly off Percy's bed and climbed on to his own. He was tired, and feeling emotionally drained after the unexpected Quidditch loss and his equally unprecedented confession. As sleep overcame him, Oliver remembered he'd left his journals with Percy, but it was too late to do anything about it.  
  
At four o'clock in the morning Wood found himself being shaken awake by Percy, who offered a terse "We need to talk", before heading out of the dormitory and down to the common room. They settled in armchairs either side of the fire, the rest of the room deserted. Wood tried to question but was abruptly cut off by Percy, "I've been thinking about what you said earlier...' he was blushing furiously at this point, 'about being....in love....with me. And it's my turn to confess. I love you, I've loved you for ages, but I thought you were straight, hell I thought I was straight, but I just love you too much to let this pass. I haven't read your journals, I don't need to, it was just a bit of a shocker this afternoon, with the.." but here he was stopped from his usual ramble by Oliver, who had moved from his chair and stolen up to Percy. He covered Percy's mouth with his own, effectively silencing the Head Boy. As they broke apart, Wood smiled into Percy's eyes "Time for a new journal, I think" 


End file.
